An ElvenKing's Life
by Jade Limill
Summary: The life of Thranduil in modern day South america. It starts with a summary of his life on Middle-Earth. Please R & R. AU
1. Default Chapter

An ElvenKing's Life  
by Jade Limill  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Oropher swung up on the horse in front of his father. He was going hunting with his father for the first time. He was fifteen years old, and already could outshoot the other elves his age.   
  
"Are you ready, Little half-mountain?" his father asked.  
  
"Yes Ada, I am ready. Please explain to me again why I can't ride Arro," Oropher answered.  
  
"Because Arro is not used to arrows flying past his head. He is not experienced enough, and you are not experienced enough either. One day you will be a great leader, and I don't want you getting hurt. Does that answer your question, ion-nin?"  
  
"Yes, ada, it answers much of it. The trees say there is a rabbit close by. May I try to shoot it?" Oropher asked.  
  
"Yes little half-mountain. Try to aim for the head or the heart. Do not make it suffer."  
  
In the clearing in front of them was a rabbit eating its fill of the plants. Oropher aimed, and was about to shoot it when a arrow skimmed past his ear, making the horse rear and causing his arrow it miss his target. The rabbit ran off. His father tightened his hold on him. The elfling hung on to the mane, while guards searched the area for the arrow's owner.   
  
Another arrow skimmed by Oropher's ear, embedding itself in his father's chest, puncturing his left lung. His father's hold loosened, and he slid off. Oropher dismounted to kneel bye him.  
  
"Ada, Ada, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Saes, saes, Ada. Saes. Saes œcel Ada." Oropher begged when he realized his father was dying.  
  
"I'm sorry ion-nin. When Mandos calls, no one can resist. Be comforted that one day we shall meet again," his father said weakly as his spirit fled.  
  
"No! Ada! Come back! Please! Saes, Ada, saes. I'm be good, i promise. Ada!" At the boy's hysterical screams, guards came running over. they took Oropher away, and he never saw his father again, until the night his funeral pier was lit.  
  
All he had left was his mother, though she died from grief soon after. His nurse was left to take care of him, which she did until his majority at one hundred years old. He traveled for three hundred years, and eventually found his way to Doraith, where he meet Celeborn, who became his best friend.  
  
Celeborn was laid back, while Oropher was hot-headed. Eventually, Gil-Galad joined their group of friends, and together they hunted orcs and tracked balrogs, though they never fought one.  
  
One day, they discussed who they wanted to marry.  
  
"Galadriel's the elleth for me," Celeborn proclaimed loudly.  
  
"She's fair, but I think I'll stick with Quesstal," Oropher decided.  
  
"I haven't found the right one yet. Sorry, but Galadriel's related to F'anor, and he turned his back on the Valar. Quesstal is fair, but she's like a sister to me, not a lover." Gil-Galad responded.  
  
Oropher was best elf at Celeborn and Galadriel's wedding the next decade. Twelve years later, he married Quesstal, who bore him two sons, Halost and Thranduil. Halost was killed by orcs, making Oropher even more protective of Thranduil. Quesstal sailed West, and a century later, Oropher and Thranduil founded Greenwood the Great.   
  
Thranduil had secrets that his father never knew about. He never told his father about his lover, Shenya. Shenya had been abused by her mother, and seeked safe haven with Thranduil. Eventually, her mother killed her, though Thranduil didn't find out about her death until five years later.  
  
He was melancholy for many years, until the battle of the Last Alliance. His father brought him, in hopes of making him forget whatever had happened to make him so. There Oropher died, because the other elves held back when the signal was given.  
  
Thranduil returned to Greenwood alone, became king, and ruled his people well. Two years after he got back, a girl came, claiming to be his daughter. Shenya's daughter. By this time, Thranduil had married Falwen, who was pregnant with his son.  
  
He accepted her as his daughter, and Juliana was named princess. Though she married a human, and died giving birth. In that way, Thranduil lost track of his decendents with Shenya. He turned his attention to his other sons, Legolas and Elnor.  
  
Elnor died of grief when his daughter was executed for treason, betraying secrets to Easterlings. Legolas went on many adventures with his friend Estel, most notably the Fellowship of the Ring. When Thranduil passed into the West, Legolas became a Great King, and had many alliances with dwarves due to his friendship with Gimli.  
  
He never married or had any heirs, with the exception of Anna, a half-elf that married Elrohir, who traced her parentage all the way back to Thranduil and Shenya.   
  
Eventually, the race of Men took over Middle-Earth, shortening the name to Earth. They renamed places, changed their weapons, fought wars. Elves and dwarves became history. history became legend. Legend became myth. And all knowledge was lost, until by chance a girl found it. She found everything.  
  
And she told the world. She told them everything. But the world had a mind of its own. It didn't listen, until eighty years later, when a graduate from Oxford found her book. And he wrote about it. And this time, the world listened.   
  
His book later became a classic, everyone knew it. It became movies. It became games. It became history. His name was J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N: How was that everyone? good enough? Please review. It's only a little button. It won't bite. I will ad more if you all want me to. Maybe I could bring some LOTR characters into it? Elves? Just review and tell me.  
  
Jade Limill 


	2. Chapter 2

An ElvenKing's Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I am Thranduil, Greatest ElvenKing of Mirkwood, Last of the Elves that traveled with us to Greenwood, and Father of Legolas. That is what I am known by now. I live in a tree, in a hut made of reeds and dried grass. Like a human.  
  
Humans took so much from us. They tore down our trees. They trapped, tortured and killed us. They forced us into hiding. All because of fear.  
  
Humans are afraid of what they do not understand. They do not understand elves. They kill what they are afraid of. So they kill elves.  
  
We spread rumors about us. How we are tiny. How we make shoes. Soon, we are myths, legends. No one knows that we truly exist. Except one.  
  
She came one day, crashing through the jungle like she owned it. She wrote down things in her book, and talked into a metal device. She pushed buttons on a metal book that sat open in her lap. She complained about everything.  
  
As there was nothing to complain about really, we decided to give her something to really complain about. We hung her bedroll in the trees and hid her things. It felt good to see a human look surprised.  
  
Every night, we did something to her after she was asleep. Until one night, when she only pretended to sleep.  
  
She caught us by surprise when she grabbed a warrior's ankle. We quickly came down and surrounded her with our bows and arrows. My warriors took her to me, where she would receive final judgment.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked her in Quenyan and Westron, and finally Sindarin when nothing came up. Surprisingly, she knew it by heart.  
  
"I am here to find the elves," she replied.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"To prove they are real. People need to know the truth."  
  
"Maybe we don't want them to know the truth?" I asked.  
  
"Too late." I decided to keep her near, so we tied her up and kept her prisoner until she agreed not to run away.  
  
"Why don't you want anyone to know about you?' She asked one day. I explained my mantra.  
  
"That is how we survive. If they knew, they would not let us survive. Survival is the key to my people. I would keep them safe from any harm." She seemed to except that, and began teaching me English. Of course, soon everyone was being taught english.  
  
I still kept Sindarin as the official language. I never knew about the betrayal. . .   
  
#####  
  
A/N: I'm Back! Please, tell me what you think. I'll take any ideas, I swear. It's a little purple button, it won't bite. Now push it! leave me a nice long review. . . good. I knew you could do it. . . .   
  
Replies:  
  
Dalamar Nightson- Thanks for the idea for the Amazon Jungle. This is only the Sindar/ Sylvan. I have an idea of where to put the Noldor, though.  
  
Jade Limill 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Native American stood over two burial mounds, both alike, equal in size and structure. His head was bowed, the wind whipping his dark hair and clothes around. He looked mournfully into the west.

"If only you had taken my advice and gone with your father, Sons of Elrond," he said sadly. "Then you might still be here today."

As dusk fell, Erestor or Intelligent One, as he was now called, mounted his painted mustang and rode home to the village.

There, he was greeted by his family, Rokkoa, or Chosen Horse; Elrome, Star Trumpet, his son; and Glorfindel, Golden Haired, his best friend and sworn brother.

No one asked where he had gone. They knew this day was reserved for the dead twins, whom Glorfindel and Erestor had tutored throughout their immortal lives.

After their father, Elrond, had left, they had stayed with their sister. They adopted a mortal life, and died on their three thousandth nine hundred and sixty seventh birthdays. Both on the same day. Arwen had died soon after, following her brothers and husband.

The elves looked up as they heard hoofbeats approach. They knew that the humans had come.

"Hello, there! I'm Dr. Cornel, with the mission from South Carolina," A man with a white suit and hat introduced himself, fiddling with his glasses all the time. "These are my associates, Miss Darrington, Mr. Kingfis, and his wife, Mrs. Kingfis, Mr. Telcontar, and his daughter, the lovely Miss Telcontar."

"I am Golden Haired, and these are my family, Intelligent One, Chosen Horse, and Star Trumpet. Welcome to the Nawaigishi tribe," Glorfindel welcomed them.

Glorfindel led them to an empty hut, which they immediately started making themselves at home once he left.

"I do not like this, Glorfindel," Erestor warned in Sindarin when the Elda got back.

"Erestor, you do not like it when any humans come. Anyways, I think we should get to know these people better. Did you hear? It is quite a coincedence that two of them are named Telcontar." Glorfindel replied in kind.

"Maybe. Perhaps they might be Estel's decendants. Perhaps not. I still do not like it." Erestor responded.

"At least act nice to them." Glorfindel made him promise.

"When have I not? Although I would like to get Miss Telcontar better," Erestor said.

"Ai, Erestor, you have always had a soft spot for children," Glorfindel said as they went into their hut together.

#$#$#$

Meanwhile, down in Brazil, Daisy Kellkins talked quietly into her radio away from the Sindar city.

"This is Daisy Kellkins, checking in," she said quietly.

"Welcome back, Miss Kellkins. We were beginning to wander if you had died," a masculine voice said over the radio. "Do you have the proof?"

"Almost. Cameras are everywhere. I just need to get the film and get out of here." She replied quietly.

"Very well. Where is your position? We will pick you up." Daisy gave them her coordinates, and agreed to meet them, with the film, in two days.

"She shut off the radio and crept bak to her bed in the hut. Unfortunately, the hut was in a tree, and she had to climb to get there, quietly cursing elves and their treehouses.

Finally she had made it to her hut, and put her stuff away, laying down on the bed. Suddenly, a candle was lit, and a figure was hown sitting in a chair. She gasped and shot up.

"What do we have here?"

#$#$#$#$

A/N: That's it for now. Tell me what you think, please review, all that good stuff. The tribe is pronounced Nah- Wah- Gi- She. Just so you know.

Reply:

Dalamar- Thanks for the offer of info, but I think I can manage. I'll email you if I have any questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Doctor, I've placed the things you told me to. Just give me the word and they're gone forever." Miss Darrington said excitedly.

"Calm down, Reena. No one is supposed to know about us," Dr. Cornel replied quietly. "Now, remember what I've told you."

"Yes, yes, I remember. And I won't forget. I promise." Miss Darrington replied.

Ellie Telcontar skipped up the hill to the lake. She found a native sitting there, enjoying the sunset.

She thought his name was something like Smart One. She walked over and sat by him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am watching the sunset." He answered, then looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She suddenly felt shy under his gaze. Then he smiled.

"Well, then what is your name?"

"Elalgae. But everyone calls me Ellie." The eight-year-old replied.

"Elalgae. What a nice name. Do you know where you got it from?" Smart One asked, a calculating look coming into his eyes suddenly. Ellie didn't notice.

"Daddy said my mother chose it from an inscription on our family sword." Ellie replied happily.

"Family sword?" He pressed.

"Uh-huh. It's been in our family forever. Well, until Daddy sold it to Barbino." Ellie wrinkled her face. She didn't like Barbino. He reminded her of a greasy, fat toad that had been in the sun too long.

"I didn't want it to go away, but Daddy said that if the sword did not go away, then I would have to. Because we didn't have enough money."

"Ellie!" Came a call.

"Oh, that's Daddy. I'd better go."

"Run along then." Smart One replied, which was enough to send Ellie off running down the hill.

"Glorfindel, I must speak with you," Erestor said quietly in Sindarin.

"What is it?" He asked when they were alone, in Sindarin, of course.

"It's about the little girl. I talked with her today. She said her real name was Elalgae. Everyone calls her Ellie." Erestor started.

"Do you know where she got the name?" Glorfindel asked.

"She says it was an inscription on her family sword. She also said that her father sold the sword to stay with her. They didn't have enough money."

"Family sword. Do you remember the twins' last present to Arwen's eldest daughter?" Glorfindel asked.

"It was a sword. Why?" Erestor could not understand the relevance.

"Not just a sword. An elven sword, bearing her name. Elalgae. Star Swan. I think this is the same sword. Passed down through the generations." Glorfindel thought.

"Perhaps. We need to get the sword somehow. And I think I know how." Erestor said.

"Dan?" Daisy could not believe her eyes. The figure was none other than her step-brother, Daniel Evans.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Daisy asked in a quiet tone.

"I've come to stop you." Dan stated.

"Stop me?" Daisy was curious. "Why?"

"Because I can't let you hurt my people." Dan had a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Your people? Is this some kind of joke?" Daisy asked.

"No. My real name is Nordan. I am the son of Dorwen, daughter of Elnor, Son of Thranduil."

"Dan, this isn't funny. This is not funny at all. Stop playing with me!" Daisy hissed.

"I'm not. And you'd do well to realize that. Now hand over the tapes, and I won't hurt you." Dan grabbed one of her wrists and twisted it, knowing it would cause her pain.

"No."

A/N: I'n sooooo happy to be back. Now the plot bunny has runn away, or I would give you more.


End file.
